jake or edward who willshe choose
by JesseTwilightFan
Summary: it weeks before the wedding bella and jake get into arument
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Remember**

It's about a few weeks before August thirteenth. The wedding is just around the corner. "Oh my god," I said rushing around, "Alice, what am I going to do? It's a few weeks away and I'm so nervous. Jacob hasn't called to answer my question." "Wait, what question?" asked Alice franticly. "Bella, I should know this especially if it deals with the wedding**!**" "I asked him if he'd be our best man. I'm going to call him." Before I knew it, Alice had her phone out and handed it to me. I dialed the numbers as fast as my fingers would allow. He answered before the second ring, "Jake!" "Hey bells, how are things going? The big day is almost here. Are you nervous?" "Severely" I mumbled. "That sounds like the Bella I know." He laughed. "So Jake, have you thought about what I asked you the other day?" "Yes I have." "And?" "Geese, you're a bit pushy today. Are you sure you're ok?" "No Jake, I'm not because I need an answer very soon, so I know if I need to get someone else to do it." "Bells calm down, take a breather. Yes I'll do it. I wouldn't miss it for the world." ""Jake, you're a life saver. I love you!" Jake smiled. "So you'll marry me instead?" "Jake!!" "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying" "Jake don't make me regret inviting you let alone putting you in my wedding". "Bella I just had to try, to see if you were having second thoughts. I don't want you to back out of this now, you'll never forgive yourself." "Jake, what the hell would you think I was having second thoughts?" I said getting frustrated. Alice was now pacing back and forth, obviously needing to talk to me. "Bella, what makes you think that I'll ever forget that kiss? Anyways, I'll let you go. I'll come over later, ok? Bye." "See you later Jake" we both hung up. I handed Alice back her phone almost throwing it at her. "Bella, are you ok? You look pissed, what did he say?" "Sorry, I'm fine. Just a little frustrated, Jake decided to test me" "so I heard you were yelling pretty loud." "I was?" "Yeah but I got something that would cheer you up." "Really, what's that?" "Me." Edward said pulling me into a tight hug, kissing my forehead then slowly finding my lips. "You're right that did the trick" I whispered in his ear." I smiled completely relaxed now. It was as if I never even talked to Jake. "So he said yes I take it?" "Yeah" "what else did he say?" "I really don't want to talk about it," I sighed. "That bad?" "Edward I just need to be alone for a while. Could you come back in five minutes or so I just need to think." "Anything for you my love." He kissed my forehead and left with Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Visit**

There was a knock on my bedroom door. "Leave me alone. I need some time to think, so come back in ten minutes." I sobbed through my pillow. "I'm coming in any way Bells." "Go away Jake you're the last person I want to talk to right now."

He lay on the bed next to me stoking my hair, "I'm so sorry. Edward called me the second he left your house. He told me that our conversation had really hurt you." "So, why should you care?" "Isabella, damn it, you know I love you. I hate seeing you in pain, especially if I caused it."

I rolled over to look him in the face and he pulled me into his famous bear hug. Before I knew what I was doing and without thinking I was kissing him. "I love you too," I whispered in his ear. I didn't want to let go. One thing led to another and before I knew it I was opening my eyes.

An hour had passed since Edward had left. "What have I done? Oh god he'll never forgive me for this. Aw crap!" I mumbled under my breath. "Bella I'm so sorry. I never should have come. All I did was make things worse. Bye Bells." In the blink of an eye he was dressed and out my window. I quickly got dressed while thinking that he's probably already in La Push by now grossing every one out with what we just did. Once again there was a knock on my door. This time I knew it was Edward. "Bella can I come in?" "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Regret**

"Edward I did something you may not like and you may want to kill Jake. I'm so so so so sorry. I won't blame you if you never forgive me-" "Bella it'll be okay I promise. Just tell me what you did that's so horrible." "I don't know what came over me." "Did you kiss him again?" "Even worse." "Bella, you didn't?" I shook my head. "Bella you slept with him how did this happen?"

"Well when you called him he felt guilty, so h came over to apologize. He lay on the bed next to me running his fingers through my hair. Trying to comfort me, he told me he loved me and that he hated seeing me in pain especially when he caused it. I rolled over to look him in the eyes. He hugged me, and before I knew it I was kissing him. Not him kissing me, but me kissing him." I paused to catch my breath, "before I knew I was taking my close off and then we were… um yeah you can guess that part. Then when I opened my eyes he was putting his clothes back on and was telling me that he never should have come over and that all he did was made things worse. Then about ten minutes later you showed up." "Edward I'm so sorry." I said breaking down in tears. He pulled me into his chest and held me tight. "Isabella Marie Swan I love you. I always will, and nothing could ever change the way I feel for you. Even if you choose Jake over mi I'll understand." He whispered in my ear, his voice to my surprise was actually shaking. "Edward I love you more than I'll ever feel for that dog," he laughed at that. "If you'll keep me, then I want you." "So the wedding is still on?" Edward asked joyfully. "If you still want me then yes, but I would like some more time." "You want to postpone the wedding?" "No, the becoming a vampire." "Oh, well that I can do." He said cheerfully. "Edward I love you more than any thing in the world, but how can you forgive me so easily? I mean I'm your fiancé, our wedding is less than a month away, and I just slept with my best friend." "I forgave you because I trust you and if you say you're sorry and that you don't know what came over you then I believe you." "So you mean that I can't lie for crap and if I tried you would see right through it?" "No I do trust you, but technically, yes, that would be it." We both began to laugh. "Let's go see Alice she wanted to talk to us about the wedding." "Okay Edward lets go." He picked me up kissing me and carried me to my new car. Yes my truck finally died so I let Edward buy me a new one. It is fast just like he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Announcement**

We got to Alice pretty quickly thanks to my car. She was waiting on the steps like usual. "Bella I need to talk to you, alone, now please." Said Alice the second we were out of the car. I kissed Edward and followed Alice to her room.

"Bella how could you do this to Edward, does he even know?" "Alice calm down, yes he knows. I told him the moment he came into my room." "Bella you're pregnant!" "You saw me having a baby!?" "No, two!" "Twins?" I felt a little dizzy and the next thing I knew I was waking up on my bed in Edwards's room he was laying there next to me. I rolled over to hug him, "I just had the worst dream ever, I had slept with Jake and ended up pregnant with twins, and you forgave me. Oh god I don't want to go back to sleep it was horrible." "Bella?" the tone in his voice worried my. "It wasn't a dream was it?" "No, sorry it wasn't." "I have an idea" Bella exclaimed, "Rosalie come here" "yes?" I didn't even here her enter the room like usual. "Has Alice told you yet?" "Told me what?" I threw an evil look at Alice. "Sorry Bella I haven't told any one yet. Edward read my mind." "Okay I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Every one to the kitchen table please!" Edward carried me down being more careful than normal do to my condition. When we got downstairs every one was already at the table. "Thanks for being patient; I've got some big news… I'm… um," I couldn't find the words to say. I looked at Edward and alive for help but they were useless, "okay here it goes….. I'm pregnant. There I said it." I hid my face in my hands as the tears began to fall down my cheeks. "How can that be? Edward can't do that." I ran from the room as fast as I could. "She slept with Jacob… yes Emmet the werewolf." Edward informed them. Emmet snickered," he got further than you." "when did this happen?' Carlisle asked confused. "Just today." "Then how does she know already?" "Alice had a vision of her having twins." Edward paused for a long moment, "I better go check on her." "Wait; are you two still getting married?" Jasper asked. "Yes, and until Bella says other wise no one else gets to know yet, okay, got it?"


End file.
